


Call Me On and On

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, s5ep07 QSO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Root is sending a message to Shaw.





	Call Me On and On

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words prompt #56: Beatles Songs Titles (Song title: Across the Universe)

Root doesn't have much time. Whatever message she sends to Shaw has to be short, punchy, unidentifiable to Samaritan, and indisputably from Root. It has to be right and it has to be now. The universe has given Root this chance to make contact. Shaw needs to hear that she's not forgotten. 

There's an agent at the studio door. Root taps out her message, remembering Shaw's lips in that last desperate kiss. She's sending Shaw's own words floating back to her. Root's a four-alarm fire in an oil refinery and nothing can stand in her way. She's getting Shaw back.


End file.
